The boy next door
by alyson3il
Summary: Clary finally got her crush to ask her to the dance, whom happens to be her best guy friend. But when a golden boy comes the next day, he has caught her eye and she cant get him out of her mind.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Background for this new story I thought of and it keeps coming back to me because im just that crazy to think of the same thing over and over again until I finally do something about it! Anyways Clary lives with her mom, Luke, and brother Johnathan and they both go to the same school. Wow, too much for right now. Onto my lovely little story! If you read my other stories you should be familiar with what I will say right now… Review it up!_

Clary:

I woke up to my alarm going off and pounding on my door. I groaned and leaned over to turn my alarm off and got up to open the door. I saw Johnathan standing there with his black eyes looking at me with incredulity.

"Clary, it's the second day of school and you still haven't got used to having to wake up early? Come on, get dressed and downstairs if you want dinner. And don't forget that we have soccer tryouts afterschool and that Jake is picking us up." He said and left to go downstairs.

I gave a loud sigh and went back into my room to get my clothes ready. I picked out a pair of jean shorts, a black cami, and one of my friend Simons gamer shirts that he always gets me for my birthday that said 'Gamer's girl'. I went to the shower to quickly wash my hair and shave. I got out the shower once I smelled like strawberries and brushed my teeth. I left to go change into my clothes and made my way downstairs once I put my hair in a hair tie. I grabbed my brothers soccer sweatshirt from last year and went downstairs in time to grab some, toast, bacon, and orange juice. I was in the middle of eating and heard noise coming from the stairwell. John came from around the corner with a big smile on his face and motioned for me to follow him towards the stairs. I got up and crept around the corner to see that Mom and Luke were making out on the stairway. Now Luke isn't Johnathan's and I real dad but he might as well been. Mom had started dating Luke when John had turned three and I one and he had stayed ever since then. I started to giggle and they sprang apart blushing like crazy. I couldn't help it any longer, so I burst out laughing and fell to my knees while Johnathan was holding his side. I pulled myself together enough so I could get back up and finish my breakfast.

"Hey, Mom, Luke, we're gonna be home late because of soccer tryouts afterschool, but come on, I was on the team last year and so was Jake so we are most definitely guaranteed a spot on the team, but Clary needs to get on it so we can be a trio again. I know we moved here last year and Clary was only in middle school coming to my games, but I know that she will make the team." John said.

"Oh I already knew that. Go make the team and make an old retired soccer player proud." Luke said.

"Of, course we will Luke." I said.

I heard a horn sound outside and knew it was John's best friend Jake. Now, I had this huge crush on Jake but I made sure that John or Jake never knew about it for fear it might ruin my friendship with him. I kissed Mom and Luke goodbye and grabbed my schoolbag, soccer bag and green and black high-tops. I went outside to see Jake in his silver Maserati Convertible. I smiled and ran for the car so that I would get shotgun. I was sitting down just as the door burst open to reveal Johnathan looking at me with a murderous look. I smiled widely at him and blew him a kiss. He got into the back seat grumbling about how unfair younger sisters were. I was giggling as Jake pulled out of the driveway. We arrived at school and everyone turned to look at us as we got out of the car.

I'm a freshmen while my brother and Jake are sophmores. It was only the second day of school and I was already pegged as the little sister of John Garroway. I didn't mind the title, but I would prefer it if people called me the artistic prodigy, but I figured they would with time. I got out the car and before I could walk to my locker John and Jake came to both of my aides and hooked their arms through mine and made me walk through the throng of people. We made it to the front doors and I tried to pull away from them but they walked with me to my locker. I saw my locker in sight and saw two of our other best friends making out in front of it; Simon Lewis and Isabelle Lightwood. I cleared my throat and they pulled away from each other blushing, it was just like this morning with Luke and Mom.

"Guys, I just got this locker, I would really hate to tell the school that I burned my locker because you two were defiling it with your love." I said.

"Sorry, but we got bored waiting for the three of you to show up. Did she try to escape you guys? I can see that she's trying to escape." Simon said.

"Yeah, I mean come on, you are best friends and the sister of the two most popular guys in school and you're trying to run away from us. Think of how that hurts us!" Jake said, feigning a hurt expression.

"Guys, you know I love you, but you also know that I hate the spotlight, and believe it or not you two are a part of that spotlight. And I wanted to see Simon and Izzy before class started." I said.

"Fine we will let you go, but you should know that once you try out for the soccer team and they see how good you are, you will be in the spotlight and join the ranks of yours truly." Johnathan said.

"And when that happens, I will keep Clary by our side through this time." Izzy said.

"Guys, you know how much I _love_ being held, but I kinda need to get to my locker." I said to John and Jake.

"Oh, sorry Clare bear." Jake said letting go of me as well as John.

"It's alright guys. So, what sport are you guys gonna try out for, I mean you two know that me Jake, and John are going out for soccer and you guys know its year round so that's all we'll ever do, so?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking of doing track year-round while Izzy was thinking of doing cheerleading for winter and fall." Simon said.

"That's cool guys, oh, it's almost time to go, Izzy let's get to class on time today." I said.

"Oh ok, bye Simy, I'll see you at lunch!" Izzy said and gave him a peck on the mouth.

I turned and gave Johnathan a quick hug, and I gave Jake a longer one. I wanted to stay in his arms, but the bell rang and he pushed me back gently with a smile. I let go of him and walked away from him and I was sure that I had a huge smile on my face. I could tell there was one by the look that Izzy was giving me.

"Girl, you have got it bad for him. Why haven't you told him how you feel yet?" Izzy asked me as we walked to English honors.

"Because I don't want it to jeopardize our friendship if he doesn't return the feelings for me." I said walking into class.

"Clearly, you haven't seen the way he looks at you." She said sitting in her seat.

"What do you mean?"

"He looks at you as if you are the only girl around, or the way that Magnus looks at Alec when we hang out."

"Iz, he is one of the popular boys, every time I hang out with him and John girls are falling all over them, I mean who could blame them."

"Yes, but he never pays them any attention and he always turns them down when they ask him out. And notice I said when they ask him out not the other way around."

"That could just be because they aren't his type." I said.

"Or because they aren't you. Do you remember when you were dating Sebastard in the eighth grade and Jake found out that he was cheating on you and trying to pressure you at the same time? He almost got expelled for how badly he beat him up. And that was all because of how badly he treated you. And wasn't Jake the only one that you allowed to calm you down?" Izzy said looking me in the eye.

"Yeah, I guess he was, but that only proves that he cares for me and about what happens to me. Isabelle, I really think he only looks at me like a sister. Just forget about it." I said as the teacher walked in.

"You should know me by now, I don't give up that easily." I heard her say.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Alright people's, next chapter is up! I don't own the TMI crew but I do own Jake and his Maserati, so those aren't up for grabs!_

Isabelle:

I knew that Clary was being unreasonable and her stubbornness wasn't allowing her to see how much that Jake liked her and I knew she liked him big time. It was only a matter of her seeing and hearing it for herself. The teacher already began his lecture on us reading Romeo and Juliet, To Kill A Mockingbird and some other literature that really didn't matter in life, so I took my phone out and texted the one person who knew Jake as much as I knew Clary.

(_Izzy is Italics_, **Johnathan is bold**)

_Johnathan do you realize how stubborn your sister is?_

**What are you talking about, Iz?**

_I'm trying to convince her that Jake is like almost totally in love with her, but she is not believing me one bit._

**Tell me about it, at least Jake isn't as stubborn but he is having some difficulty believing me when I say that she is into him. Something about not wanting to ruin their friendship.**

_Now, that is funny because Clary said the same exact thing! This only proves that we have to get them together._

**What did you have in mind?**

_You all have soccer tryouts after school right?_

**Right.**

_So at practice after I make the cheer squad, I'll be sure to make it to the girls practice where I am positive that you and Jake will be to cheer her on, and after she gets done with tryouts, have Jake talk about Clary and why he wants to go out with her, and I'll make sure she hears every word of it!_

**Izzy, you are a genius, but I'm sure that you've heard that plenty of times from Simon. Let's hope this plan works because I'm tired of the longing looks he is giving my baby sister.**

_John, she isn't a baby anymore, just remember that when they are making out in front of you. Oh, gotta go, the teacher is making us do something with partners and Clary wants to work with me, I'll see you at lunch and later after school!_

**Bye, Izzy!**

_Bye, John!_

I turned my phone off and put it away proud of the fact that after tonight, hopefully Jake and Clary would finally get together. And like John, I was getting a bit tired of the looks that Clary would give Jake whenever he wasn't looking. But the good thing was that Jake felt the same way about Clary or else this would be a problem for us. I was thinking of this while Clary was trying to talk to me.

"Izzy!" she said waving a hand in front of my face.

"What? Oh sorry, guess I just spaced out." I lied.

"I'll say, you were just staring at the board for about five minutes. Anyways, our assignment is that we have to do is list all the things we know about the books we will be reading this year." Clary said.

"Oh, that's easy."

The good thing was all my morning classes went by and soon lunch came. I basically had to drag Clary out of World History to the cafeteria where I knew the others were bound to be waiting. She gave a yelp as I pulled her through the cafeteria door and into the lunch line. I grabbed two salads, two waters and two frozen yogurts; one for me and one for Clary since we basically eat the same thing. I paid for our stuff without listening to her protests of her paying for her own food, and went to sit down at a table. I opened my salad and started to eat it when the noise in the cafeteria quieted down. I turned and saw John, Jake and Simon walking towards us. Now they all aren't bad looking guys; Simon is a total gamer geek and you can tell by the shirts he gives Clary and I and by how many video games he has at his house with brown hair and brown eyes, Johnathan has pale blonde hair and black eyes so I assume he takes after his father since Clary takes after their mom, and lastly Jake is like the clone of Dylan O'Brien. Seriously he could stunt double for him, Jake has the same brown hair and the same brown/hazel eyes, dude even wears glasses. I could hear all the girls chatting in the cafeteria about how cute John and Jake were but I couldn't see it at all. Probably because I was with Simon, but I could see how Clary could like him. They came to our table and sat down with us. Simon sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulder while Jake sat next to Clary. I saw her draw in a breath and smile widely at him while he smiled back. Johnathan was sitting across from us and drinking his water while watching his sister and best friend make googely eyes at each other.

"So, are we actually going to talk or are you two just going to continue making eyes at each other until Johnathan pukes?" I asked.

"Nah, we can talk. So, we all are going to be staying afterschool for tryouts, right?" Jake asked.

"Yeah" we all said.

"Good, so boys soccer tryouts, cheerleading tryouts, and track tryouts are at the same time so Clary, you will have to pick which one to go to, but girls soccer tryouts are an hour after that so we will all be watching you for those." John said.

"Oh, joy having to tryout knowing my brother and best friend are watching me make a fool of myself." Clary said.

"Girl, pleased you know you will do awesome even if they are embarrassing you which they will do." I said.

"That just made me feel so much better, thanks Iz!"

"No problem." I said leaning into Simon.

Clary was about to say something but the bell rang signaling that it was time for us to head to our last class of the day. I tool Clary's arm and we walked to gym together. In gym we started the track unit which was boring for me but whenever it came for Clary she got so excited. She ran into the locker room and changed into some running spandex shorts and a green neon shirt with her track shoes. I changed into normal gym clothes; shorts, sneakers, and one of Simons gamer shirts. We walked out of the locker room and heard wolf whistles from all the boys we were passing. Clary blushed deeply while I just flicked my hair over my shoulder. The teacher led us out onto the track and told us to do three warm-up laps and come to the center of the field to stretch. Clary got herself ready to run and when the coach said go she sped off on the track. The girl is seriously fast, and because of how short she is she can be quicker. There is the fact that she goes running about five miles twice a day in about fifteen minutes. She finished her laps in one minute without breaking a sweat and started stretching. The boys who always tried to make everything a competition in gym were gawking at her as they started to sweat on their last lap. I laughed and finished my lap to join her on the turf. The coach had his eyes wide as the rest of the class joined us and basically collapsed on the field. He told us that we would be doing a mile run today and then we would work on hurdles. Everyone else groaned while Clary just jumped up and started stretching. She ran onto the track and got into a ready position. I got beside her and waited for the teacher to blow the whistle. He blew it and we shot down the track and curves. We were having so much fun that we started laughing like crazy when we were thirty yards away from being done with lap four. We decided to race each other to the finish and Clary beat me by about five yards. The teacher looked at us like we were crazy and I and I realized it was because i had finished the mile run in four minutes and ten seconds and Clary had finished it in three minutes and forty seconds.

"Garroyway, Lightwood, front and center!" he yelled at us.

We walked over to him and he had a crazy smile on his face.

"Those were two of the best times I have ever seen for the mile run. You two trying out for the track team this year?" he asked us.

"Um, I'm going for the winter but Clary is doing year-round soccer." I told him.

"Garroway, if you keep time like that you will make varsity soccer which goes around the country competing and is co-ed. IS your brother Johnathan Garroway by chance?"

"Yea, that's him, he's trying out for varsity to make the travelling team as well." Clary said.

"Figured that, now you two can go do hurdles while I try to whip these cupcakes into shape. Hogan! Its called the mile run, not the mile walk! Put some muscle into it!" he yelled.

For the rest of class, we just jumped over the stands laughing at each other when one or the other fell. The teacher blew the whistle to signal that class was over and we both raced back to the changing room to grab our clothes since we were already dressed for tryouts.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: okay here is the next chapter! P.S. there will be a lot of kissing later on!_

Clary:

I was really nervous about tryouts in an hour. I really hoped that I was good enough to make the varsity travelling team. I decided to go see the boys' soccer tryouts because I wanted to see how good John and Jake were when they aren't playing for fun. I sat in the bleachers on the bottom row and watched as the boys came out of the changing rooms and onto the field. John and Jake came running out in their soccer shorts, black muscle shirts, and their neon soccer cleats. Jake saw me and waved and I waved back at him until he turned around to begin tryouts. I watched as they did warm-ups; high-knees, push-ups, sit ups, and suicide runs. Drills, sprinting while keeping the ball in-between their feet, bouncing the ball on the inside of their feet. I watched them do a scrimmage and John and Jake were team captains of opposite teams. The scrimmage went by quickly and Coach called for tryouts to be over. He sent away about ten guys and I heard the cheers of the other thirty. The thirty went back into the locker room cheering about making the team. John and Jake were about to go into the locker room when the Coach called them back. They talked for about five minutes and when the Coach walked away, they chest bumped and started doing a victory dance. They walked back towards me and I stood up to meet them.

"So, I'm guessing by your victory dance that you made Varsity travelling team." I said walking towards them.

"You would be correct, now all we need to complete this is for you to join up then the three Musketeers will be together once again!" Jake said.

"Have you been hanging around Simon again?" John asked.

"Maybe, I mean yeah, we hung out this summer." Jake said hanging his head.

I laughed and made my way off the field and towards the girl's locker room. I knew they were following because I could hear the whispers of girls as we walked towards the locker room.

"Hi John, hi Jake, are you here to see me make Varsity travelling team?" a nasally voice said.

I cringed because I knew that voice anywhere. It was Kaeliw. Her one goal in Middle School was to date Jake and John. Of course she was the school slut of course and you knew it by the way she dressed. She wore a dress that was so short and high that I could see her boobs spilling over and if she bent over I could see up her ass and high heels that were so tall you could use them as meat skewers. She had make-up caked on her face and she had dyed her hair blonde unlike her usual brown. If she didn't dress like that she would be really pretty, but then Middle School came with all the hormones and she became the school slut sleeping with every guy except my brothers. She tried being my friend to get close to them but I knew that she really hated me, but I didn't know why.

"You, trying out for soccer? The only thing you try-out for is if there was a play where a slut was the main character trying to steal someone from someone else." John said.

"Oh please, I wouldn't even need to try out, I would be handed the part. Oh hi Clare, I didn't see you there, you're so short. Are _you _actually trying out? This is going to be a very funny afternoon. Say after practice how about you boys go with me to the frozen yogurt place then we head to mine afterwards?" Kaelie said jutting her chest out.

"Kaelie, we aren't here for you, we are here for Clary and I am praying for everyone on that field." Jake said.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again Kaelie, but I have a soccer team to go make; See ya!" I said.

I turned around and headed towards the locker room when I heard Kaelie screech. I turned and saw that she was on the ground after seemingly trying to make a move on my brother. Jake and John were walking away towards the bleachers to watch me. I went inside and put soccer shorts over my spandex and switched my running shoes for my blue and black soccer cleats and changed my shirt for one of my blue soccer practice shirts. I stashed my bag in one of the lockers and made my way onto the field. I looked towards the bleachers and saw Jake, John, Izzy and Simon sitting together watching me. Izzy caught my eyes and she lifted a bag in the air waving it letting me know that she made the cheerleading squad. I laughed and gave a thumbs up which was given back to me five times. I walked onto the field with a huge smile on my face, and waited for the girls to come out. They came out and I heard a gasp as Kaelie came out in booty shorts, a cropped shirt and cheerleading shoes. I shook my head at her and turned back to the Coach.

"Okay girls, it's obvious you are here to join the team or Varsity travelling team. Not all of you will make it but I am glad that you are all trying. With that said, let's begin with some laps." She said.

We were to run two laps and I laughed a little. I started off slow but I was still ahead of most of the girls. I was running next to this other girl by the name of Aline. She was pretty with brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing pink soccer shorts, pink soccer shirt and pink soccer cleats. I thought it was a bit too much pink but it worked for her. I finished the two laps at the same time she did and while we were waiting for the rest of the girls to finish we started talking.

"Hey I'm Aline." She said holding her hand out.

"I'm Clary; you must be new because I didn't see you in Middle School."

"Yea, I just moved here from California to live with my Dad and sister. I love my sister but my family isn't quite proud of her." She said stretching.

"Who's your sister?" I asked bending over.

"Kaelie."

"That explains it then."

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh your sister is known as the school slut and has tried since Middle School to get with my brother and my best friend. John and Jake, they are sitting up there in the soccer uniforms watching us."

"She did talk about two guys a lot for the past week saying that this was the year. I had no idea what she was talking about but now I do. The one without the glasses is really cute!" she said looking up at the bleachers.

"That would be my brother John and I can introduce you if you want." I asked as the coach divided us into scrimmaging teams. Aline and I were on the same team even though she was a goalie. I was mid-fielder and Kaelie was watching me and looking at the bleachers towards John and Jake. I went to the center where the ball and Coach were and Kaelie pushed a girl by the name of Maia out of the way so she could face me. I scoffed and got ready. When Coach blew the whistle I kicked the ball towards Kaelie and she screamed and ran the other way. I looked at her with a crazy look and went towards the goal. I saw Maia in my peripheral vision and motioned for her to go towards the goal. She got in position and I kicked the ball towards her as someone ran towards me. I saw it was Kaelie and stepped forward and she ran past me. She crashed into a tree and slid to the ground. I flinched and she turned around to glare at me. I shrugged my shoulder and went back onto the field as Coach went over to help her up then sat her on the bench. After that tryouts went by in a cinch and Coach was telling us who made the team and who didn't. She sent about twenty girls back because almost sixty girls tried out and she kept the other forty behind. She told every that we made the team and I was about to go back into the locker room when Coach yelled out.

"Roberts, Penhallow, and Morgenstern, hold-up! You three kicked some ass on that field today, how would you feel if I said that you made the Varsity travelling team?" she said with a smile.

"You're not kidding right now are you? Please tell me you aren't joking with me?" I said barely containing my excitement.

"No, I'm not kidding you were three of the best tryouts I've seen and I want you on the team, stop by my office and I'll give you your warm-ups, uniform and information you need about practice and games." She said then walked away.

As soon as she left I started jumping up and down squealing. I turned and saw that Aline and Maia were doing the same thing then we started hugging each other and jumping. I said congrats to the others and they said the same to me. I told them I would see them later and I went back into the locker room to get my stuff when someone shoved me.

"You made my break my nose you bitch!" Kaelie screamed at me.

"I didn't make you do anything you slut! It was your fault for rushing at me trying to knock me over. I don't know what you were trying to do but it was really stupid, you could have hurt someone." I told her shoving her back.

"That was the point, bitch! You are ruining my plans to get Jake and John to be mine so stay out of my way!" she growled at me.

"Kaelie! Leave Clary alone, okay, now let's go home." Aline said.

"This isn't over short stuff." Kaelie said and she huffed off.

I gave a loud exasperated sigh and thanked Aline. She said it was no problem and left to go get her gear from Coach's office and I went with her to get my things. I grabbed my bag that already had my name on it and grabbed the papers I needed. I went outside and was ambushed by Izzy. When she calmed down enough she let me go and led me over to the bleachers.

"You were so good at tryouts, and your victory dance at making the Varsity team was really funny." She told me.

"Oh my god, I did the dance in public? I'm not gonna live this down am I?" I asked her.

"No you aren't. Now about this morning when we were talking about you and Jake-"

"Iz, I told you that I didn't want to tell him because he probably doesn't like me that way and I don't want to ruin our friendship." I told her.

"But what if you were positive about the way he felt for you?"

"How would I know?"

"Well, you should listen because they are talking about you. Just hide under the bleachers right here and you can hear every word they say." Izzy said pushing me under the bleachers.

I was right under Jake and I could hear every word they said.

"So, Jake how do you feel about Clary?" John asked.

"Dude, we've been over this. You know I'm crazy about her but I have no idea how she feels so I'm not gonna say anything to make her feel uncomfortable." Jake said.

"Come on dude, I'm telling you that she is crazy about you too."

"I doubt it. Why would someone as beautiful, talented and sweet as her want to date someone that is as plain as me and wears glasses. I mean come on, I'm a geek and even if I am an awesome soccer player she couldn't fall for someone like me." Jake said.

I gave a gasp and looked up, as if I could see Jake leaning back with his head against the railing.

"Jake, I think you would be surprised at how she feels about you. I'm her brother and I'm telling you that she likes you."

"And how would you know that John?"

"Because she's standing right there." John said pointing at me.

Jake's head leant over the rail and he looked at me with a surprised look. He jumped over the rail and stood in front of me. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. He liked me. He liked me _a lot_!

"Clary, I know that you may not feel the same way I do but if I could just hav- umph!" he said.

That last part was because I dropped my things and launched myself at him to crush my mouth against his. He must have been surprised because it took him a few seconds before he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back. My arms were wrapped around his neck and he pulled me closer to him. I leaned back and leant my head on his shoulder. His face was in my hair and he was slowly rocking us. I pulled back and looked at him.

"Does that answer your question of whether or not I like you or not?" I said.

"Well, kinda yea. Do you wanna go to the Welcome Back dance with me?" He said.

I gave a small laugh, nodded and pecked his mouth then unwrapped my hands from around his neck and grabbed his hand. He laced his fingers through mine and helped me pick my things up. I turned and found Izzy, Simon, and John looking at us with their arms crossed. I sighed and looked at them.

"Okay now what?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, it's just its taken about two years for the both of you to finally realize how much you two like each other and it was because we set up both of you. Kinda sad if you think about it." Simon said.

"Oh shut up Simon! At least it didn't take about five times for us to confess. I distinctly remember that the first time you tried to tell Izzy, you fainted, the second time, you started stuttering so bad that you had to leave to calm down, the third time you were speaking so fast that no one understood you and the fourth time you didn't even speak and finally you got your balls and asked her out without that stupid stutter." I said.

"At least I tried, Jake didn't even think of asking. He just stared at you when you weren't looking and when it was just us boys he would talk about you all the time!" Simon said.

I stared at Jake and he looked at me with an embarrassing look and I just smile at him. I squeezed his hand and he looked at me sheepishly.

"All right that's enough of that. I'm glad you two are finally together but Clary and I need to get home to tell Mom and Luke the good news." John said.

"John, maybe you should ride with Simon and I." Izzy said.

"Why would I do that? I came with Jake and Clary." John asked.

Izzy pointed at us and I looked at Jake to see that he was just staring at me. I looked him in the eyes and I started to blush like crazy. I heard John grumble some before he left with Simon and Izzy.

"So Jake, how long have you liked me?" I said walking with our hands between us.

"Well, let's see when I first met you, you were John's little sister in fourth grade, then when I was in Middle school and you were in fifth grade I started to have a crush on you. You came into Middle school and you seemed to have blossomed so I started liking you some more and then when I left for high school and when we spent the summer together I started to seriously like you and I hated it when other guys dated you. So about oh five years. But I think it was worth the wait." Jake said.

"You liked me for five years and never said anything? You jerk!" I said hitting him.

"Hey! I thought you didn't like me since you had other boyfriends so I let you be but I didn't let Johnathan be because he knew that I was crushing on his baby sister."

"Well, I'm not a baby anymore. I'm really glad that we finally know how we feel about each other. I didn't know how I would survive not know how you felt about me." I told him walking towards his car.

"Same here, but there is something that I have always wanted to do,"

"And what is that?"

"This."

He pressed me against the car door and placed his mouth over mine. I wrapped my around his neck and kissed him back. He placed his hands on my hips and started moving his fingers in circles.

"Hey! No making out with my sister! I don't care if she is your girlfriend or if you are my best friend." A voice shouted.

I pulled away from Jake to yell at John.

"Maybe if you had a girlfriend you wouldn't need to yell at us!" I said opening the car door.

Jake walked over to the driver's side and started the engine. He pulled out of the parking lot and went to my house. He grabbed my hand for the elbow rest and laced his fingers in mine. His thumb was rubbing circles on my knuckles and he lifted it up to kiss my knuckles. I slightly blushed then placed one of my hands on top of his. He pulled into my driveway and lifted his hand towards my chin. He pulled me towards him and met my lips half way with his. I put one of my hands on his cheek to hold his face there and I was about to wrap it around his neck when I heard knocking on the window. I turned to see John standing there wiggling his hands at me with a manic grin on his face. I sighed and grabbed my things to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jake, bye." I said climbing out of the car.

"Night Clare!" he told me.

_A/N: Huzzah! They are together and jace will come soon! Review it up!_


End file.
